Shadow Tails of Skyrim: An Argonian Account
by AmandaPowell
Summary: This is the journal of an Argonian researcher who finds him in the mist of a war between dragons, imperials, stormcloaks, and so much more.
1. 12th Morndas of Morning Star

_**12****th**** Morndas Morning Star**_

_**Year 4E 201**_

_**The events of the last few hours have left me in shock. Having made my way to the little town of Riverwood I feel the need to write what I have witnessed in order to make some sort of sense… What I saw… It couldn't have been real… Such things are myth… But I digress…**_

_**To begin my name is Shadow-Tail, an odd name for an Argonian hatchling and not one that I chose. I am a scholar, come to the land of Skyrim to research their fascinating Dwemer ruins. One of the world's greatest mysteries is the disappearance of the Dwemer (also known as dwarves or dwarven) races. One of the most technologically advanced races, with the legendary snow elves captured as their slaves, they one day just disappeared…**_

_**Again… this has nothing to do with the events of today… I apologize (though the fact that I am apologizing to a journal is a testament to my state of shock) … I had just made my way through Tamriel to the border of Skyrim where I crossed the border and was ambushed by a band of Imperial soldiers. They knocked me out and when I awoke I was in a wagon, tied with a bunch of other prisoners with none of my possessions in sight. **_

_**We were taken to a place called Helgen where the soldiers lined us up. It was my unfortunate luck to have been crossing the border with the rebel warlord Ulfric Stormcloak… If I had known who the man I crossed paths with was I would have turned the other way. Rebels bring nothing but trouble. I knew what was coming for all of us… the executioner's block…**_

_**They called us up one by one. One of the prisoner's from my wagon tried to run and was shot in the back as he yelled, "You aren't going to kill me!" Stupid bloke thinking that he could outrun the archers. When everyone else had been called I was the last one not lined up. The solider that had been listing names noticed that I wasn't on the list…**_

_**He told me to step forward and state my name. "My name is Shadow-Tail" He asked me if I was related to one of the Riften dockworkers… I am an argonian and so I must be related to that rift raft? I shook my head no and he promised that my remains would be sent back to the Black Marsh.**_

_**As I headed up to stand in line next to the executioners' block there was a loud noise… what I now believe to be a roar. The first man was beheaded and then it was my turn. I remember wondering… Why would they not kill Ulfric before the rest? My head was upon the block; I was staring at the black hooded face of the executioner, when I saw behind him a large black-scaled lizard with wings and red piercing eyes land upon the top of the tower. It let out this deafening roar filled with fire and I knew what it was. Dragon! **_

_**One of the other prisoners helped me up and we ran to the nearest tower. Could this really be happening? Dragons were nothing but stories told to children at their bedtime, they had long been extinct and yet this one was here? I find the idea fascinating. In stories of old, dragons could speak the human languages and if the dragons were back just imagine the ancient knowledge they could share! Of course this one was trying to kill us all…**_

_**I ran up the stairs of the keep when rocks flew out of the side and fire burst through the hole, charring the remains of a now dead soldier. I did not know where to go but was told to jump from the keep onto the floor of the inn… Afraid of heights as I am I jumped with my eyes closed and prayed for the best. Miraculously I landed safely on the other side and immediately began to make my way down.**_

_**In front of me I could see the kind imperial soldier from before and immediately stood behind him. "Still alive prisoner? Follow me if you want to stay that way!" I was glad to oblige. We made our way across the battlefield and he told me to stay close to the wall. So glad am I that I followed his advice as the creature landed on that very wall, wings nearly touching my scaled skin, and let loose a spray of its deadly fire…**_

_**When it left we continued across the battlefield. Mages were tossing fireballs, archers were shooting steel arrows, and people were dying all around. Such horror… It makes my heart break… We ran into one of the stormcloak prisoners, not wanting to become labeled a rebel I followed the imperial.**_

_**Finally we were safely inside the keep! The imperial (Hadvar is his name) untied my hands and told me to search for some armor and weapons to use in the chests. I grabbed a few gold coins that had been left behind (They had taken all the money and items I possessed when they imprisoned me) and found myself some imperial armor and an iron sword.**_

_**Hadvar led the way deeper into the keep… and then we met the stormcloaks. Hadvar wanted to reason with them… to spare their lives but they would not listen. We were forced to kill them. I searched their bodies for anything of use, as a researcher I am used to searching the remains of the dead, and found nothing I could use. **_

_**We continued on, coming to the potions storeroom. Again we met with stormcloaks and were forced to kill them. So much bloodshed… I searched the barrels until I found some potions for us to use, even found a few more gold pieces. It wasn't much but at least when we got out of this I wouldn't starve. **_

_**At the torture chambers we met with the torturer and his assistant fighting a rebelling stormcloak. Hadvar quickly jumped in to help the torturers. I stood in the back; I would not help these people. Hadvar told the two of the dragon but neither of them seemed to believe him. Fine by me, people who enjoy doing their kind of work deserve to be eaten by that creature. I found a few lock picks lying about as they were conversing and used them to open a cage. Inside was a dead mage with a magic book and a few coins and potions. I took what we needed and then headed off.**_

_**More stormcloaks… They were at this section full of running water and bridges. There was some oil on the ground so I used a basic fire spell to set it off… The smell of burning flesh was everywhere… I am not a soldier, these people are not my enemy and yet I am forced to kill…**_

_**Finally, When I thought we ad finally made it through, past all the stormcloaks we met with giant horrendous spiders. I had never seen such horrifying creatures in my life. With the use of a flame spell they were easy enough to kill but the sight of them dropping from the ceiling, scuttling towards me spitting their venom will haunt me possibly more than the ghosts of the dead… Hadvar called them Frostbite Spiders.**_

_**Done with the spiders, surely there couldn't be anything left down here to fight! Oh how wrong I was. A bear… Sleeping next to a pile of bones. Hadvar and I debated whether we could sneak around it… We could not. We would have to kill it. But how? He handed me a long bow and a few iron arrows… Sneaking into position I took aim… and fired! The bear awoke and I let off two more arrows and felled the beast. Finally, we could see the exit. After searching the bear carcass Hadvar led me out into open air.**_

_**Ah the fresh air was wondrous! Even hiding as Hadvar checked for enemies made me feel better because no longer could I smell the stench of the dead that we had left behind. Hadvar told me that we should head our separate ways towards Riverwood, as it would be harder for the dragon to get us both. His uncle is a blacksmith there and he was certain that they would spare us food and lodging. He gave me a map and marked the way there. I do believe I have just made a very good friend. **_

_**And so that is how I ended up here, lying in the blacksmiths bed resting from my travels. Still it is so hard to believe that the dragons are back… Just yesterday I was a young argonian scholar starting on my journey to unravel the baffling mysteries of this ancient country and now I am without my research materials, my money, my passport, and lying in a strange new place…**_

_**I must try and sleep now… I know I will dream of the faces of those I was forced to kill and those… those disgusting spiders. But most of all… I know that I will see those red eyes, those shimmering black scales splattered with blood, and the ferocious teeth and claws tearing through bodies in my nightmares… I shudder just remembering those eyes. Red reptilian eyes filled with hate…**_


	2. 13th Tirdas of Morning Star

_**13****th**** Tirdas Morning Star **_

_**Year 4E 201**_

_**I have decided to stay in Riverwood for a few days. This small village is peaceful and its people are kind. This seems to be the best place to give my soul a much-needed rest after the disaster of Helgen. I spend my time helping Hadvars' Uncle (Alvor) around the forge. He is a fine blacksmith and teaches a novice like me well. I find that when I smith I feel peaceful and relaxed. **_

_**Alvor has taught me so many things about the art of smithing. He has taught me how to master iron and bend it to my will. Now I have my own iron daggers forged by my own hand. I admit that I am quite proud of them. There is much more to learn about this work and Alvor needs me now.**_


	3. 15th Turdas of Morning Star

_**15****th**** Turdas Morning Star**_

_**Year 4E 201**_

_**Alvor has asked me to make my way to the hold of Whiterun and seek an audience with Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. With the dragon threat looming over the minds of everyone the villagers of Riverwood have recognized the danger that they are in. They have few guards or fighters to protect them from this monstrosity… It is obvious what I must do. I have decided to set out at first light.**_

_**Alvor gave me supplies to take on my journey. His generosity moves me deeply. In the Black Marshes, a land of harsh people and a harsher climate, such kindness is rare and never given freely. I am thankful to learn that outside the Black Marshes kindness is not as hard to come by.**_

_**The villagers have described to me what they believe is the fastest route to Whiterun. I am to follow a winding road through the wilderness until I reach the gates of Whiterun. I fear that if I take this path I may meet with bandits, wolves, or worse and will be forced to kill again. I am not a killer…**_

_**With this in mind I have taken a look at the map that Hadvar gave me. It is obvious that there are no argonians in this town as I have decided upon what seems to be a safer and quicker route. I have decided upon a much more… shall we say… argonian route to take. I shall swim down the river until I see the towers of Whiterun.**_


	4. 16th Fredas of Morning Star

_**16****th**** Fredas Morning Star**_

_**Year 4E 201**_

_**I am glad to see that the horker skins I used to wrap my journal in have kept the pages dry after my swim downstream. Sadly I cannot say the same for my clothes but they will dry. I know that this book is only pages and words hastily scribbled by myself but I feel that as a researcher it would be a great loss to lose the few recordings of the events that have transpired since starting my new life here in Skyrim.**_

_**I have good news to write. I am sitting here at the Whiterun stables. As I had hypothesized it took me significantly less time going by river rather than by road (took me only half a days journey). It seems I was right about the danger that the road harbored. As I was swimming down stream I passed several hungry looking wolves on my way. They watched me with their hungry yellow eyes and I was relieved that neither of them seemed willing to enter the frigid river waters.**_

_**The only trouble I had was when a couple of Mudcrabs, disguised as rocks, decided to latch themselves onto my tail as I made my way onto the shore. Nasty, mean little creatures… I had to stab them several times for them to let go of my tail. When I looked down to examine the wound I discovered that they had taken a few of my scales with them. My poor poor tail… may those wretched creatures rot in the depths of oblivion!**_

_**At last, despite the loss of scales, the journey has been worth it. I can see the gates of Whiterun looming above me. What a grand city this is (and I have yet to go inside). In the Black Marshes our cities are surrounded by the mud and grime and darkness that envelops the whole of the country. Our cities are usually built on wooden docks with shabby shacks and cattails that decorate our gardens (if you could call them that). Here though Whiterun stands brilliantly in the sun with mountain flowers and butterflies of every color scattered about it. **_

_**Two guards have caught me as I sit here and stare at the wonder of the city. One of them approaches me and informs me that due to recent events nobody is allowed in or out of the city without the express permission of Jarl Balgruuf. What a disaster. I have news of Helgen! I must tell the Jarl that Riverwood is in danger! I must warn him…**_

_**After much pleading and conversing with the guard I am let into the city. Apparently there are few survivors of Helgen and the Jarl is looking for information on what happened. I have been told to go see the Jarl at once.**_


	5. 23rd Fredas of Morning Star

**_23rd Fredas Morning Star_**

**_Year 4E 201_**

**_It has been quite a while since my last entry in this journal. So much has happened and I feel… changed. Though whether this change is for better or for worse I do not know. There is so much I have learned and so many more questions that I have about this land. Skyrim is even more wondrous than I had originally imagined and its wonders have changed me into something more than just a lowly argonian scholar…_**

**_It started when I met the Jarl of Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf the Great. When I entered the great hall of Dragons Keep and approached the throne I could hear the Jarl arguing with his advisors. Something about the stormcloaks and imperials, I did not hear much before they noticed me. I must admit that I have always had a terrible tendency to eavesdrop fueled by my incessant curiosity._**

**_The Jarl was quite interested in hearing my account of what had happened at Helgen. After much arguing between his advisors the Jarl ordered that more guards must be sent to Riverwood at once. It was obvious that the man cared deeply for the people of his hold. I was awarded an enchanted piece of armor for my service even though all I had really done was make my way down the river and report what I had seen. I did not see why I should be awarded anything more than a few gold pieces but I could not refuse this gift._**

**_Jarl Balgruuf decided that since I was the only one who had actually seen a dragon that I should speak to his court wizard, Farengar Secret-Fire, who was currently studying dragons and helping in preparing for the event of a dragon attack. Farengar was… interesting… He is a man that I feel I can respect in his passion and knowledge of the dragons. The intensity in which he focuses on his research is admirable and I feel some shame in having called myself a researcher. Rather than researching the Dwemer as I had planned I have allowed myself to become distracted by the appearance of these dragons. I hope that once I have finished with this favor for the Jarl that I will be able to focus once again upon my studies._**

**_Farengar wanted me to go to a place called Bleak Falls Barrow in order to retrieve a dragonstone tablet that he believes lay there. When I expressed my desire to avoid any bloodshed the wizard assured me that only the dead should occupy the ruins and maybe a few skeevers, nothing too difficult to deal with. Oddly I felt as if I had heard the name of this place before… Bleak Falls Barrow… I thought I remembered the shopkeeper and his sister in Riverwood saying something about some bandits hiding up there. It struck me as a good idea to head back to Riverwood and see if they knew anything about the old ruins._**

**_I made my way back to Riverwood, took me slightly longer than before as I had to travel upstream this time, and made my way to the Riverwood Trader. When I entered the store Lucan was arguing with his sister Camilla. Apparently some bandits had come and stolen the Golden Claw that Lucan kept in the front of the store. Camilla was so mad that she was trying to go up to Bleak Falls Barrow to take on the gang of bandits by herself. I swear these Nords are a crazy and hot-tempered bunch; even the women want to take up arms against impossible odds._**

**_Camilla is such a small and fragile looking woman I found myself offering to retrieve the claw for them. I must have been crazy for promising such a thing (I can't take on a gang of bandits and gods knows what else by myself!) but Lucan looked so relieved and even offered me a reward for my troubles. Camilla still wanted to go after the bandits herself but settled for showing me the way to the ruins._**

**_She took me as far as the bridge on the outskirts of town and pointed at a mountain. "At the top of that mountain you will find the entrance of Bleak Falls Barrow." Grateful for the directions (at least I would not get lost on the way to my death) I thanked her and proceeded on my way. This was going to be a rough journey and I prayed that I would not be forced to kill…_**

**_Unfortunately this prayer was left unanswered. In fact it seemed as if the Eight were mocking my prayers as I came upon a fort of bandits. Despite my attempts to sneak around them I was soon spotted. There were too many to outrun and so I was forced to kill them one by one… I know I should feel fortunate that the bandits in this area are so unskilled in battle but in a way it makes me feel even guiltier for taking their lives… As an argonian living in the Black Marsh I have learned the art of fighting with daggers and a few spells to give me an advantage in most any fight. If my victims were argonian I would pray that their souls be safely returned to the Hist but as they are not I must remember to pray for Sithis to guide their souls to wherever it is that they will find their peace._**

**_I had hoped that the bandits at the fort would be the last that I would meet but yet again I was wrong. When I approached the stairs of Bleak Falls Barrow (a wondrous beauty of a ruin I must say) it was all too obvious that I would not be able to make my way into the ruins unnoticed… There were four bandit guards patrolling the area and, aside from the snow storm that had blown in, very little cover to hide myself behind in an attempt to sneak past the guards. _**

**_I have now discovered that the bandits of this country do not give in. No… In fact they plead for their lives and when you turn your back to spare them they are quick to stab you with their daggers and shoot you with their arrows… I cannot give these people mercy… It has become clear to me that it will only lead to my demise._**

**_With this in mind I made my way through the ruins of Bleak Falls Barrow. There were few bandits inside to deal with. Two were near a fire and easy to take out while one was killed in front of me while trying to solve the puzzle that would unlock the gate forward (a curious mechanism where you turned pillars with pictures on them until you had the right order of pictures. If you got it wrong you ended up like the bandit, a pin cushion full of poison arrows…) The answer to the puzzle was along the top half of the room and simple enough to figure out that I was fortunate enough not to share the same fate as the unlucky fellow before me._**

**_Down some stairs I met with a few skeevers… ugly dastardly large rodents. If I were not an argonian I would worry over what disgusting diseases such filth carries with it. I am discovering that many of the critters that live in this country do not agree with me… Mudcrabs, bears, skeevers, frostbite spiders…_**

**_Frostbite Spider! The largest one I have ever laid eyes upon (of course the only ones I had witnessed before this were on my way out of Helgen) spitting its venom as it plummeted from the ceiling in all its long legged glory. I should have known what was coming after having to flame my way through cobwebs so thick my daggers couldn't slice them. _**

**_Lucky for me this monstrosity of a creature was wounded or I am not sure that I could have beaten it. Even in its weaken state I was forced to heal myself several times. My body was pulsing from the adrenaline of the fight when I heard a mans voice calling for help. "Cut me down!" he called. It took me a bit of searching to discover where the man was trapped and when I found him I was not sure whether to be horrified by the thought of a man the same size as myself being rolled up in a web like an unfortunate fly that had just been caught or amused at the site of his red beat face as he yelled at me to cut him down at once._**

**_This mans name I have discovered is Arvel the Swift. As it turns out he is the thief who stole the Golden Claw from the Riverwood Trader. Arvel confessed this to me and said that he knew the secret of the Golden Claw. According to him this claw was some sort of key that was used to open one of the famed Nordic puzzle doors deeper in the ruins. This I find absolutely fascinating! A claw that acts as a key? A door that is a puzzle? I had read of such things in books back in the Black Marsh but this is the first time that I had been given a chance to witness such a mechanism. _**

**_Arvel promised me that if I cut him down he would open the door for me and share whatever he found on the other side. I should have known better than to trust him… he is a bandit after all, but I was so tired of all the bloodshed… So I cut Arvel down and what did he do the moment he hit the floor? The little thief fled!_**

**_I took chase after him hoping to catch him and force him to hand over the claw but the divines had something else in store for the poor man. One moment he was running ahead of me and the next he had what I discovered to be an ancient Nordic great sword shoved through his chest. A draugr, one of the restless dead infused with the power of immortality, pulled its sword from his chest and came for me. Terrified (never had I seen something so dead move so alive and the smell… the smell of rotted flesh and embalming fluids was overpowering) the draugr managed to nearly slice my arm off before I came to my senses and fought it off. I killed it, a term that will have to suffice for how can you kill something that should have been long dead?_**

**_Quickly I searched Arvel's body and retrieved the Golden Claw and his journal. I did not have time to inspect either of the items very well as all the commotion had awaken the rest of the draugr. One after another I killed them, it seemed as if for every one I killed two more appeared, until finally I was in a room with carvings upon the walls and a round door standing at the end of the hall. This must be the puzzle door I was searching for!_**

**_Upon closer inspection I discovered that there were three rings, able to be rotated, on the door with three different pictures on each ring. This puzzle appeared to be another one that involved matching the correct sequence of images… but how would I discover the solution to this? I sat down and read through Arvels' journal, it gave me very little information of use, and then I proceeded to examine the walls of the hall. Fascinating, these wall depicted the preparations that the ancient Nords used to prepare their dead for the afterlife. As interesting as they were to examine several hours later, and a few charcoal sketches as well, I sat upon the ground in exasperation. I was no closer to figuring out that blasted door. _**

**_Out of my bag I took the Golden Claw and traced over its knuckles and finely carved nails as I tried to think of anything that could connect the pictures… and then I felt it! On the bottom of the claw my fingers danced over circular bumps. The feeling of bumps against my fingers felt so odd after tracing the smoothness of the top that it jarred me from my thoughts entirely. Curious, I flipped the claw over to examine its underbelly and there… there was what I had been looking for! Three tiny picture engraved horizontally in the order that they should appear on the door!_**

**_Quickly I got to my feet and slid the pictures into position on the door. I prayed to the divines and any other gods that may be listening to let this be the answer for I did not wish to share the fate of others who had come before me. I inserted the claw into its slot and closed my eyes as I turned it…_**

**_I had been correct! When I opened my eyes the doors were opening themselves to reveal another path and another draugr..._**

**_It has gotten late. As I look out the window here in Whiterun I see that the sky has already darkened itself. I have sat here for many hours writing of my experiences and yet there is still so much more to write! But as the sky has darkened, my lamp has dimmed, and my eyes have become weary. I must put down my pen to rest… I will write more of this in the morning…_**


End file.
